Catboy and the Jewel of Maru
Catboy and the Jewel of Maru is the 36th episode of Season 23. Summary On Día de los Muertos in Avalor, Jaquin Boy accidentally opens a portal that takes him and Elena to the Spirit World where they meet the ghost of the wizard of Maru Amaláy, who happens to be Jaquin Boy's ancestor and who watches over the powerful Jewel of Maru and helps them stop Victor and Carla from stealing it. Plot The episode begins with everyone preparing for Día de los Muertos tomorrow in Avalor. As for Kwazii, he is seen helping with the desserts, decorations, and even the costumes for the celebration! As everyone gets ready, Connor looks up in the sky thinking of something just as Elena comes over to him to ask him what he is thinking about. Turning to face the crowned princess, Connor tells her that he is fine and he is looking forward to talking to his ancestors, Cynthia the Princess of Gentlehaven and the Maruvian wizard, this year. Plus, he has some gifts for their altars. Connor was also worried that he might not be in contact with them as Elena says that it will be fine and that he will get to see his ancestors. Connor smiles and thanks Elena as he helps his friends prepare for the celebration. Then while everyone prepares, hiding in the bushes are Victor and his daughter Carla. They are still after Connor's Maruvian magic! That night, everyone in the guest rooms is asleep, but Connor has another nightmare. In his nightmare, Jaquin Boy is seen fighting Victor and Carla, but they are too strong as they beat him with their new powers and as Victor prepares to throw a killing blow at Jaquin Boy, Connor gasps and wakes up from his bad dream, breathing heavily. He looks around to see if he woke up his friends, but luckily, they are still sleeping. With a soft sigh, Connor decides to go for a midnight flight just to help himself with his nightmare. As he goes to his backpack to get his bracelet with the Key of Magic, Connor goes outside onto the balcony and transforms into Jaquin Boy, then he takes off and flies into the night sky. Just then, Elena wakes up and with a yawn and her arms outstretched. She gets out of bed as she walks to her window just to see Jaquin Boy flying. She laughs softly as she sees Jaquin Boy do a loop de loop. After flying until midnight, Jaquin Boy heads back to the guest room and falls asleep. The next day, everyone is seen preparing for Dia de los Muertos, but Connor is sleeping in after his night flight last night. Just then, he wakes up with a jolt and goes to get himself breakfast. However, when Connor arrives to help, Kwazii notices his friend still in his pajamas, so he uses his clothing change power to change Connor’s pajamas into something for the celebration. Then after Connor is in his new clothes, he helps his friends decorate their loved ones’ alters, and also goes to decorate the alter of his ancestor, the wizard of Maru. Elena comes up to the alter and compliments Connor he did a great job decorating it. With a smile, Connor thanks Elena as he sees how cool looking her parents’ alter looked. Elena thanks him and says that it took her minutes to finish it. Just looking at her parents' altar made Elena think about the good times she had with her parents before Shuriki killed them with a spell as she lets out a sad sigh and Connor places his hand on Elena's back to give her a gentle pat. Later, after everyone's altars of their loved ones are finished, they go to help with the food just as Connor turned to hear that Migs, Luna, and Skylar are talking to Elena about finding the Delgados heading back to the Tepet Muul. Elena asks them why they would go back to that temple as Skylar says that he thinks it has something to do with trying to find a way to get the Jewel of Maru from the Spirit World and Elena decides to go to the temple and stop them. Just then, Connor runs up to Elena and says that he wants to come help too. But Elena tells him that he needs to stay and help with the Dia de los Muertos celebration, but Connor insists that he needs to come along and help Elena catch Victor and Carla, and it's because he has magic Maruvian powers that might come in handy. After thinking about it, Elena lets Connor come as he transforms into Jaquin Boy with his Key of Magic and goes with Elena, Skylar, Luna, and Migs and they fly off to Tepet Muul. Meanwhile, at the temple, Victor and Carla enter the dark room. Luckily, they have a magic torch with them so they could see in the dark as they walked deeper inside the temple. Outside, Jaquin Boy, Elena, and the three jaquins arrive just to find that Victor and Carla have already entered the temple. Jaquin Boy then uses his magic to make his body glow. As they go inside to find Victor and Carla and stop them, Jaquin Boy asks Elena where Victor and Carla would be. Elena and Jaquin Boy enter the temple without Luna and Skylar as they cannot fit through the door. Elena tries to find the pair with the Scepter of Light. When that does not work, Elena and Jaquin Boy split up to search for them. Jaquin Boy comes to the same dead end, but after an attack by the masks, he discovers the wall is just an illusion. Then he goes through it just to find another dead end and some kind of stone altar standing at the end. Just then, Jaquin Boy notices that his eyes are glowing magenta which he senses some kind of magic on the wall. As he turned, Jaquin Boy uses his glowing magenta eyes to find some kind of Maruvian writing on it as he tries to translate the writing by reading it. Luckily, he learns how to read Maruvian from his father, who is the descendant of the Maruvian wizard. Suddenly, a green portal appears from above much to Jaquin Boy’s surprise and Elena’s also when she arrives to see what was going on! Then the portal is pulling Jaquin Boy in and he shouted at Elena to help him. Reaching her hand out, Elena grabs Jaquin Boy’s hand, but she is getting pulled in too! Just as the power of the portal is getting too strong, Jaquin Boy and Elena are sucked in, and then transported into the Spirit World. Just as they were gone, Victor and Carla arrive to find the portal and soon, they are sucked in and transported into the Spirit World too! After falling on the ground, Elena and Jaquin Boy recover from their fall just to find themselves in the Spirit World! Jaquin Boy looks around and was amazed at what the Spirit World looked like. When he notices his friend’s worried expression, Jaquin Boy assures Elena that they’ll find a way to get out of the Spirit World in time for Dia de los Muertos as they walk to find some help, not knowing that Victor and Carla have followed them behind. When the duo is walking, many spirits of lost loved ones and spirit guides notice them and asking each other about why two living beings are in the Spirit World, just as they bumped into Zuzo who is surprised to see them in the Spirit World again. Zuzo asks Elena and Jaquin Boy why they are in the Spirit World again, Jaquin Boy explains that he accidentally opened a portal after reading some Maruvian writing on the walls of the Tepet Muul temple. Zuzo decides to help, so he leads Elena and Jaquin Boy to someone who might help them get back to the real world. But as they leave, what they don’t know is that Victor and Carla are following them. At the ancestor branch of the Spirit World, Zuzo leads his friends to the home of the Maruvians. Then, they arrive to meet the ghost of the Maruvian wizard. Powers that Kwazii uses * Flower Power * Decor Dazzle * Sweets Galore * Gemstone Glaze * Clothing Change * Ghost Vision * Ghost Communication Villain Motives * Victor and Carla: To steal the Jewel of Maru Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 23 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Elena Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Mystery Category:Episodes focusing on Victor and Carla Category:Season 23 images Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Flying images Category:Mild Horror